I'm Letting You Go
by angelbear1512
Summary: Sometimes, the best thing you can do, is let someone go. So I'm letting James go. Kames*Written for Semi Official BTR One Shot Day 2013*


**I have seriously got to stop writing sad fics. Maybe I should stop listening to sad songs. That might help. Anyways, I wrote this for Semi Official BTR One Shot Day 2013! Hope you guys enjoy it :) **

* * *

Kendall heaved a huge sigh, as he looked over at James and the new girl, Laura. He watched the way James's hands moved across her back as he applied some sunblock, a bright smile on his face, the smile that he used to wear back when he and Kendall were first dating. James caught him staring, and gave him a small grin, Kendall's own sad smile forming on his face. When James was done applying the sunblock, he came over and sat beside Kendall, rubbing his hands across Kendall's back.

"You okay, babe?"

Kendall ignored the tightening in his chest at the term of endearment. He forced a smile, as he turned to face James. "I'm fine."

"Wanna go out tonight?"

Kendall gave him an absent-minded nod.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

Kendall nodded his head again. "I think I'm going to go lay down for a bit."

"Okay." He watched as Kendall got up to leave. "I love you."

Kendall ignored the throb in his chest. "I love you too." He whispered, and he turned to leave.

That night, James was sitting in the living room, when Kendall came out of their bedroom.

"Hey." James greeted.

Kendall forced a small smile on his face. "Hey."

Suddenly, James's phone started going off. He looked at the text, and frowned. "Kendall, I'm so sorry, but Laura needs me for something. She said it's important."

Kendall couldn't stop the frown covering his face, but he tried to stop it for James. "It's fine, we can do this some other time."

James walked over and kissed his cheek. "Thanks for understanding, babe." He then proceeded to walk out the door.

Kendall went back to his and James's room, and flopped back onto the bed. He curled in on himself, and ignored the hurt in his heart. Later, when James got back, he found Kendall curled up, half asleep.

"Kendall? You asleep?"

Kendall rolled over, and shook his head. They both stripped out of their clothes, and into some pajamas. They both lay silently for a few minutes, before Kendall spoke up.

"You're in love with her, aren't you?" Kendall half-whispers.

James is shocked by the question. "Who?"

"Laura."

James tries to deny it. "No, I love you, you know that."

Kendall is already furiously shaking his head. "Please, don't lie to me. It's okay. I understand."

James glances over at Kendall, and notices the tears already falling down his face. "I'm so sorry." He whispers.

Kendall wipes the tears away. "It's okay. I'll ask Carlos to switch rooms tomorrow."

James shakes his head. "You don't need to do that."

Kendall just shakes his head in return. "I think it would be better if we didn't sleep in the same room anymore. It'll give me the chance to get over you."

James is suddenly furious. Kendall has never been the type to give up, he's always been the type to stand up and fight, even if it seemed all hope is lost. "Why aren't you fighting for me?"

Kendall looked at him, tears spilling down his cheeks. "You can't fight for something that isn't yours."

James sat up, and pleaded with Kendall. "I am yours."

"Not anymore." Kendall whispers. "James, it's over."

James leans over Kendall. "It doesn't have to be." He whispers, as he kisses Kendall's nose.

Kendall chokes down a sob, and rolls away from James. "James, please don't." He pleads. "You don't love me anymore, and I can't bring myself to keep you in a relationship, where neither of us is truly happy."

James shakes his head, and tries to drag Kendall back. "I am happy. Kenny, _I love you._"

Kendall lets a small sob escape. "James, please. This is our last night together. Is this really how you want to spend it?"

James shakes his head. "Stop saying that. It's not our last night."

Kendall sits up. "James, please, stop fighting this. I _want_ this."

That makes James freeze. "What?"

"I want this. I'm tired of pretending that everything's okay. James, I love you."

"I love-" James begins, but Kendall cuts him off.

"-and I shouldn't have to fight for you. James, we just don't work anymore."

"We could, if you let it."

Kendall shakes his head, frustrated. "James, please."

James flops back onto the bed, and sighs resignedly. "I never thought this would be over."

Kendall lies back onto the bed next to him. "You'll be okay."

James turns his head to look at Kendall. "What about you?"

"Me? I'll be okay too. I'm a fighter, remember?"

James opens his arms, and Kendall folds himself into James's embrace, for the last time. James slowly falls asleep, and Kendall lies awake relishing James's embrace. The tears are spilling down his face, but Kendall knows he'll be okay. He's giving up the fight, and strangely enough, Kendall's okay with that. He meant what he said to James, he shouldn't have to fight for something that was his. Kendall may still be hopelessly in love with James, but give him time, and he'll get over him, just like Kendall eventually got over Jo. James might not be in love with him anymore, but he'll still be Kendall's best friend. He'll wake up tomorrow, and he'll switch rooms with Carlos, and James may even ask Laura out on a date. Logan will try to comfort Kendall, but Kendall? He'll be fine. His mother always said, if you love someone, set them free. If they come back, they're yours. If not, they were never yours to begin with. So Kendall is setting James free. Maybe one day, he'll even come back to Kendall. So Kendall's going to wait.

* * *

**So? What'd you think? Leave a review, and tell me all about it! Lots of Love :)**


End file.
